Dari Detektif Jadi Cinta
by Lollipop26
Summary: Kazusa dan Jin penasaran, apa Kazune dan Karin berpacaran atau tidak? Tapi kok malah mereka yang jadian ya? Mau tau ceritanya? Baca cerita ini ya   My first fic di fandom Kamichama Karin.Hope you like this story


Hai! Aku Lolliop26, kalian bisa memanggilku Lolly... Aku baru di fandom Kamichama Karin, so.. i hope you like this story.

* * *

Disclaimer: Koge Donbo

Dari Detektif Jadi Cinta

* * *

Pada saat pulang sekolah di Sakura Gaoka…

"Kak, pergi sama aku yuk, aku mau nyari hadiah buat Jin…" kata Kazusa sambil mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya kepada sang kakak.

"Maaf Kazu…" belum selesai sang kakak, atau bisa kita sebut Kazune menjawab pertanyaan Kazusa, Kazusa sudah berbicara lagi, memang adiknya yang satu ini sangat cerewet jika sudah mempunyai permintaan.

"Pleaseee! Please kakak! Kakak kan baik, cool, keren, pinter, ganteng, tidak sombong, rajin menabung…" berbagai pujian keluar dari mulut Kazusa untuk membujuk Kazune.

"Stop! Ok, aku turutin. Tapi jangan lama-lama, abisnya kakak ada tugas ilmiah…" kata Kazune akhirnya mengalah.

"Yeiiy! Kakak baik deh…" kata Kazusa sambil tersenyum senang.

Di pihak lain…

"Karin! Dewiku!" teriak Jin sambil memeluk Karin dari belakang, Karinpun tersentak kaget karena hal itu.

"Jin? Kamu tuh ketularan Michi ya?" seru Karin berdiri, untuk melepaskan pelukan dari Jin.

"Hehe… Karin kamu mau nggak nemenin aku jalan-jalan? Bosen nih!" kata Jin langsung to the point.

"Hng? Boleh… Kapan?" Tanya Karin menyetujui.

"Hari ini… yuk berangkat!" Jin langsung antusias menarik tangan Karin.

"Eiit! Tasku Jin…"kata Karin sambil berjalan menuju mejanya dan mengambil tasnya.

"Oh! Iya, hehe…" kata Jin sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Di sebuah toko hadiah…

"Menurut kakak, mendingan ini-ini-ini-ini-ini atau ini?" Tanya Kazusa yang menunjukan barang yang telah dipilihnya kepada kakaknya.

"Aku ga tau seleranya Jin, Kazusa… lagian kamu cuma minta ditemenin, bukan dipilihin…" kata Kazune menghela nafas.

"Yah sepaket lah kak…" kata Kazusa terkekeh sendiri.

Klining! Klining! Bel dari took itu berbunyi tanda kalau ada pelanggan baru yang datang ke toko itu, Kazune sedikit melirik ke arah pintu toko itu dan tada! Karin dan Jin ada di sana…

"Karin? Jin?" Gumam Kazune yang membuat Kazusa ikut menoleh karena mendengarnya.

"Eh, ada Kazune dan Kazusa… Sedang apa kalian?" Tanya Jin sambil menggandeng lengan Karin, dan sepertinya itu membuat Karin agak risih.

"Jin, coba deh kamu yang pilih, yang ini-ini-ini-ini-ini-ini atau ini?" sekarang Kazusa menunjukan barang yang tadi ditunjukannya kepada Kazune.

"Emang buat apa ini?" Tanya Jin sambil menaikan salah satu alisnya, pertanda kalau ia sedang heran.

"Kan Jin mau ulang tahun, jadi aku mau ngasih hadiah ke Jin…" kata Kazusa sambil tersenyum manis, dan akhirnya! Jin dan Kazusa dan Karin begitu juga Kazune t-e-r-l-u-p-a-k-a-n.

"Karin sedang apa disini?" Tanya Kazune.

"Ga tau tuh si Jin, aneh banget, katanya mau jalan-jalan, tapi malah asyik sendiri begitu…" Karin menggembungkan pipinya tanda kalau ia sedang sebal, "Kalau kamu Kazune?"

"Ya… intinya sama sih, si Kazusa mau ngasih hadiah buat Jin, tapi kok malah yang ditanyain si Jin sih, aneh kan? Aku juga ditanyain juga sih, tapi pas mau jawab, kalian datang, jadinya begini deh…" jawab Kazune yang lalu menghela nafas.

"Mau pulang ga Karin, aku ada tugas ilmiah nih…" kata Kazune yang memang tinggal serumah dengan Karin, begitupula Kazusa, Michi sang sahabat, dan Himeka sang sepupu.

"Iya! Ngapain juga disini, kalau yang ngajak malah sibuk sendiri." Jawab Karin.

"Kazusa! Aku pulang dulu ya…"

"Jin, aku pulang dulu ya…"

Seru Kazune dan Karin secara bersamaan.

"JANGAN!" jawab mereka bersamaan.

"Karin maaf ya, kamu bisa jalan-jalan sama Kazune dulu… sebentar lagi, bener deh…" kata Jin lalu sibuk kembali.

"Ayolah, aku harus menyelesaikan tugas ilmiahku…" keluh Kazune.

"Hmmm… gimana ya? Satu jam lagi deh kakak kembali ke sini, sepertinya Jin lebih tahu seleranya dari pada kakak." Kata Kazusa yang membuat Kazune menghela nafas panjang, membendung kesebalan terhadap adiknya yang satu ini.

"Ya iyalah, kenapa sih ga ajak Jin aja dari awal…" gumam Kazune sebal, yang membuat Karin agak terkikik.

"Baiklah Kazune sekarang kita mau kemana? Bareng, pisah, atau gimana?" Tanya Karin untuk memperjelas.

"Huh! Kita bareng aja, kemana kek? Biarin ni dua orang kencan dulu…" kata Kazune sambil menarik lengan Karin, sedangkan Karin hanya mengikut saja.

"Yes!" kata Kazusa dan Jin senang sambil berhigh five ria.

"Sekarang tinggal kita ikutin…" kata Jin yang membuat Kazusa mengangguk untuk menanggapinya.

….

"Sekarang kita kemana?" tanya Kazune memberhentikan langkahnya.

"Makan aja yuk, lapeer!" kata Karin sambil tersenyum menyeringai.

"Dasar kamu ini… ya udah kita ke restoran seafood aja, kamu suka belut kan?" kata Kazune mulai berjalan lagi.

"Iya…" kata Karin mengangguk senang.

….

"Mereka tuh kaya udah jadian ya…" kata Kazusa sambil menutupi mukanya dengan menu agar tidak ketahuan.

"Iya…" Jin dengan serius, memperhatikan Karin dan Kazune.

Sedangkan di pihak Kazune dan Karin…

"Eh! Kamu mau apa?" tanya Kazune sambil tersenyum, apa itu maksudnya?

"Belut! Tapi ga ada belut, Kazune bohong nih~" kata Karin menggembungkan pipinya.

"Enggak tau… nih ada belut listrik, nanti pas dimakan nyenget-nyenget gitu, enak deh…" kata Kazune mengangkat jempolnya.

"Kazuneee!" seru Karin menyenggol lengan Kazune.

" Ssst! Diliatin tuh…" kata Kazune yang masih terkekeh, "Jadi mau apa princess…" tanya Kazune.

"Mau yang ini aja…" kata Karin sambil menunjukan menu yang dipilihnya kepada Kazune.

Setelah mereka makan-makan, Karin dan Kazune memutuskan untuk ke jembatan, yang merupakan tempat mereka… yah, nanti juga kalian tahu.

"Jadi inget waktu itu ya, pada saat matahari terbenam…" kata Kazune menyandarkan tangannya kepada pegangan jembatan.

"Hehe…" Karin terkekeh mendengarnya.

Di pihak Kazusa dan Jin…

"Kazusa, mereka tuh pacaran bukan? Tadi pake bilang princess segala…" kata Jin makin penasaran.

"Tapi kita ga punya bukti…" kata Kazusa.

"Bukti ya… tapi, kita kan ga lagi di persidangan…" heran Jin sambil menatap langit untuk berfikir.

"Bukan Jin… nanti kalau mereka bilang buktinya mana gimana?" jelas Kazusa menghela nafas.

"Ooh…" mereka pun kembali berjalan menuju toko itu.

Pada saat berjalan, Kazusa kesandung batu. BRUUK, Kazusa jatuh, Jin yang kaget tentu reflek menghampirinya.

"Kazusa! Kamu gapapa?" tanya Jin dengan nada yang khawatir.

Darah mulai mengalir dari lutut Kazusa yang baru saja terbentur keras oleh aspal, dan air matapun mulai mengalir dari mata Kazusa.

"Hiks… sakit…" kata Kazusa sambil menangis.

"Ya udah, kita ke klinik itu ya…" Jin langsung menggendong Kazusa ala bridal style dan membawanya ke klinik yang tadi ditujunjuk.

….

"Ya ampun Kazusa, kamu terlalu ceroboh…" kata Jin membantu Kazusa berjalan dengan meminjamkan lengannya kepada Kazusa.

"Maaf ya Jin, jadi merepotkan, lagipula aku tidak melihat kalau ada batu…" kata Kazusa dengan jalan yang masih terpincang-pincang.

"Lain kali kalau jalan hati-hati ya, nanti aku harus bilang apa ke Kazune…" keluh Jin dengan muka menjelang putus asa.

"Biar aku yang ngomong Jin…" kata Kazusa, "dan terima kasih." Kazusa mengeluarkan senyumnya yang sangat lembut, senyum itu juga mampu membuat Jin blushing.

Setiap orang yang melewatinya berbisik-bisik, apalagi Jin adalah seorang artis.

"Kamu manis sekali Kazusa…" kata Jin sambil mengacak bagian atas rambut Kazusa.

"Terima kasih…" kata Kazusa lagi.

Setelah mereka berjalan dengan perlahan demi perlahan mereka pu sampai di tempat yang pertama mereka kunjungi, disana sudah ada Kazune dan Karin yang menunggu, melihat keadaan Kazusa, Karin dan Kazune langsung menghampiri Kazusa.

"Kazusa, kamu gapapa?" tanya Kazusa dengan khawatir.

"Gapapa, tadi aku jatuh kak, untung ada Jin…" kata Kazusa tersenyum menyeringai.

"Lain kali hati-hati Kazusa…" Karin memasang raut muka yang sama dengan Kazune.

"Makasih ya Jin, ya udah, sekarang kita pulang ya…" kata Kazune membantu Kazusa untuk berjalan, ia memberi kode kepada Jin agar Jin melepaskan tangannya terhadap Kazusa, tetapi Jin malah berkata.

"Gapapa Kazune, biar aku aja yang bantu dia, kan Kazune capek tadi abis jalan-jalan dengan Karin…" kata Jin membantu Kazusa lagi.

"Hng?" Kazune menatap Jin dengan heran, "Baiklah…"

"Kakak, aku mau nanya…" kata Kazusa yang membuat Kazune menghadap ke belakang lagi.

"Apa?" tanya Kazune.

"Apa kakak dan Karin berpacaran?" tanya Kazusa yang membuat Karin melirik ke belakang.

"Iya… kami udah pacaran sejak dua minggu lalu, tapi… jangan bilang-bilang ya…" kata Kazune yang membuat Jin dan Kazusa cengo di tempat.

Merekapun akhirnya berjalan pulang, selama perjalanan Kazune dan Karin hanyalah diam, sedangkan Kazusa dan Jin membicarakan beberapa hal.

"Akhirnya terungkap juga ya…" kata Kazusa senang.

"Iya, tapi ga nyangka jadinya di luar rencana…" kata Jin, Kazune dan Karin memang berjalan duluan,jadi mereka tidak mendengar kalau Jin berkata seperti itu.

"Padahal mereka sering bertengkar ya, ga nyangka, mereka bisa jadian…" kata Kazusa geleng-geleng kepada.

"Kazusa…" kata Jin singkat.

"Apa?" tanya Kazusa.

"Kita ikut jadian yuk kaya mereka…" jelas kata-kata itu membuat Kazusa tersentak kaget.

"Maksudnya a-apa?" Kazusa masih kaget.

"Aku-suka-padamu-Kazusa-Kujo-maukah-kamu-jadi-pacarku?" Jin memperjelas kata-katanya dengan mengejanya satu-satu.

"Sejak ka-kapan?" Kazusa masih tergagap, sekarang muka Kazusa menjadi bersemu merah.

"Sejak tadi, kamu tersenyum lembut padaku…" jawab Jin dengan jujur.

"Actually me too…" kata Kazusa menundukan kepalanya, tanda ia malu.

"Really? Jadi kita?" Jin tersenyum senang, mengharapkan jawaban positif dari Kazusa.

Kazusa mengangguk, "Yeiiy…" Jin mengangkat Kazusa ala bridal style untuk kedua kalinya.

"Aaa! Jin!" teriak Kazusa yang membuat Karin dan Kazune menoleh ke arah belakang.

"Karin! Kazune! Ayo kita lomba, siapa yang sampai rumahmu duluan dia yang menang…" kata Jin melesat duluan, tak lupa ditemani oleh teriakan Kazusa.

Karin dan Kazune hanya menatap Jin heran, "Kenapa dia?" tanya Kazune, sedangkan Karin hanya mengangkat bahu menjawabnya, tanda ia bingung.

Finish

* * *

Hehe... Gaje banget ya ceritaku... maaf ya kalau jelek.

Makasih udah mau baca cerita Lolly...

Please Review, i hope you always enjoy and read my story, Thanks...


End file.
